Under the Cherry Blossoms
by ph34r cu73 on35
Summary: The cherry blossoms have just bloomed and Kagome is enjoying them very much. But what is this mysterious pain in her left side? Why is it causing her to act this way? (no girls...its not THAT thing...lol)
1. Under the Cherry Blossoms

Under the Cherry Blossoms  
  
"C'mon Inu-Yasha! Lets go!" Shippo shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Is it time for your daily beating already?" Inu-Yasha said sarcastically.  
  
"Ah-oh..." Shippo said while beginning to run.  
  
"Some people just can't take a joke..." said Inu-Yasha. p  
  
A couple of minuets later, Shippo came back with Kagome. "Kagome, Inu-Yasha was being mean to me!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha! You need to stop - - wow! Look at all the cherry blossoms! They're so pretty!" She said while dancing and humming a happy tune underneath the pink blossoms. The cherry blossoms reflected in the lake on which they surrounded.  
  
"What's the big deal? Its only pink trees..."  
  
"Yeah, but by next week, all they will be are green trees." She then began to walk under the trees examining the pink blossoms. She came up to a tree and looked at a branch and stopped.  
  
"Hey, look! This one hasn't blossomed yet!" Inu-Yasha walks over to Kagome, to see what she is talking about. He looks up at the bud and looks at Kagome in a weird way.  
  
"What is it with you and these trees?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess they just let me be myself. They are so pure which makes everything around it seem as pure."  
  
"Um...okay, but if these trees cause you to act like yourself...then you're a real weirdo..." Inu-Yasha says, even though he loves the way she acted.  
  
"HEY!" she yelled. Inu-Yasha just turned around and ignored her.  
  
"Alright then, be that way," she said with Inu-Yasha still ignoring her "sit..." she muttered.  
  
"What was that for?!" he said while getting up from the ground.  
  
"You're a idot..." she said. p  
  
Inu-Yasha turned around and started back into the woods pouting the whole way. He was going back to where Miroku and Sango were. Inu-Yasha looks back at Kagome and sees that she is doing something to the tree that had the un- bloomed blossom. She had one of her arrows in her hand, scraping at the bark of the tree, then going over harder what she had scraped off before. p  
  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked looking at the concentrating Kagome.  
  
"Nothing, just go on." Inu-Yasha looked at her in confusion, and then started back and disappeared into the darkness of the woods, with Shippo following only feet away. p  
  
When Kagome finished, she raced through the forest trying to catch up with Inu-Yasha. When she finally caught up with him, she was out of breath. She stopped to rest for a couple seconds, taking big breaths, and began walking again with Inu-Yasha and Shippo. When they found Miroku and Sango, they decided that they should go back to Inu-Yasha's home village. 


	2. The Deep Voice

Walking on a dirt road back to the small village, Kagome suddenly yelled out in pain while grabbing her left side.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"What's the matter, Kagome?" Sango said while rushing over to help the fallen Kagome.  
  
"I don't know, my side just started to hurt."  
  
"Do you think you hit it?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Maybe, or I could have gotten stung by a bee or something, but I'll be okay."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine!" she said while trying to put a smile on her face even though the pain is much stronger then she let out. She got back up and started to walk again, only with Sango and Shippo walking by her side this time.  
  
Soon after, they made camp just outside the village. The fire was crackling, burning an orange glow. Kagome sat there just staring at the fire with orange light on her face.  
  
"I'm going to go take a walk for a while" Inu-Yasha said getting up. Kagome looked over at Inu-Yasha just before he started to walk away.  
  
"Inu-Yasha...?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Kagome watched his every movement as he slowly disappeared into the thick woods.  
  
A few hours passed and Inu-Yasha still hadn't returned. By that time, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were all sound asleep. The once burning fire was nothing but ashes now, giving off little heat.  
  
Kagome was lying there sound asleep, and all of a sudden her eyes burst open, and her once chocolate brown eyes were now eyes of steel. Her face had no expression at all. She slowly got up, and grabbed her bow and arrow that was sitting next to her, and walked slowly but steadily down the same path Inu-Yasha had taken hours before.  
  
She kept walking for a long while until she arrived at the lake she had been earlier that day. Inu-Yasha was was up in a tree in deep thought. Kagome walked out into the clearing, stepping on some twigs on the way. Inu- Yasha's ear twitched, and he turned his head to Kagome.  
  
"Kago- -"he stopped and saw Kagome staring him straight in the eye, with her bow and arrow ready to fire.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing?!" he yelled to her. He quickly jumped down from the tree and stood his ground. He looked at her, and saw something wasn't right, he knew something was wrong.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" he started to walk slowly towards her.  
  
"Shoot him...shoot him right in the heart..." said a deep voice.  
  
At that moment, Kagome fired her arrow, but instead of shooting him in his heart, it just barely hit his arm, only making large cut on the side of his arm.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, run!!" Kagome says quickly but before she could do anything, she turned back into her expressionless side.  
  
"How did I Know this would happen?" the deep voice said again. "I guess I will have to do something about this." 


	3. The Shard

A man jumped silently jumped down from some trees, and slowly walked into the clearing where Inu-Yasha and Kagome were.  
  
The man was wearing a blue traditional kimono, and had hair to the middle of his back and carried a sword on his left side.  
  
"Kagome, you have disobeyed me..." He put out his hand, and then balled it into a fist. At that moment, Kagome dropped to the ground, not moving at all.  
  
"Kagome?!" Inu-Yasha said while running over.  
  
"Don't pay any more attention to her, boy. Your battle is with me now." The man with the deep voice said.  
  
"Who the hell are you, and what have you done to Kagome?!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
"Forgive me, my name is Kura. All I have done was simply make that girl pass out, no big deal."  
  
"What do you want with us? Let me guess, for the jewel shards right?" Inu- Yasha asked in a angry voice.  
  
"Not at all, I have no need for the Shikon no Tama...I am plenty strong enough, I just get a kick out of using people as my puppets." Kura said laughing. "I have heard many story's about you, Inu-Yasha, so I wanted to see if the story's about you were true...a mere half demon that had the power of a full blooded demon...I had to see if this was true."  
  
By then, Inu-Yasha was furious. He took out his tetsuaiga and started to run towards Kura.  
  
"You conceded bastard!!!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
"I have made you mad, have I?" Kura smirked.  
  
Inu-Yasha ran up to him, and swung at Kura with his fully transformed tetsuaiga. Kura dodged the blow in a matter of seconds. 'Damn...he's fast, too fast..." Inu-Yasha thought to himself.  
  
"Having trouble Inu-Yasha? I would have expected more from you from what I have herd."  
  
"Shut the hell up! Stop thinking of what you have heard, and start thinking about what's here in front of you!" Inu-Yasha yelled while striking at Kura.  
  
"Is that all you can do?" Kura teased. He likes to say things like this to Inu-Yasha, fore he gets really worked up about the things he says.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was just waking up, still with eyes of steel. Kagome sat on her legs, and slowly picked up one of her arrows that were next to her. She took it and turned it so that the arrowhead was facing her. Without hesitation, she stabbed her left side. Tears started to stream down her face, but she still continued to stab her side with her arrow. There was blood all over her clothes, and all over the ground. She stabbed herself another time, and after that, she had stopped, fore what she had started to stab herself in was gone. Her eyes had turned back into the normal chocolate colored eyes, and she seemed to be in full control of her body now. She looked over, and saw what had been controlling her, a shard of glass which Kura had put a spell that would enable him to control her. He had shot it into her earlier that day.  
  
Kagome got up with her bow in her left hand, and arrow in the right. She readied them for fire, and at that moment fired the arrow at Kura.  
  
'Die..." she quietly said  
  
The arrow flew through the air, and hit Kura in the heart. He could not dodge the arrow because it was too fast, and it was unexpected.  
  
Inu-Yasha saw the arrow hit Kura, and quickly turned around and saw Kagome there, with blood all over her side, her hands and rolling down her leg. Kura's body dissolved, and the battle was over.  
  
"Kagome?! What did you do to yourself?!" She ignored what he had asked and looked down at the shard and quickly stepped on it, which crushed it. At that moment Inu-Yasha understood what she had done, and didn't talk at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors notes: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Anyways, sorry, I didn't realize that there was something similar to this story in volume 20. The fanfiction reminded me of the first movie a little, so I tried as hard as I could to make it as different from the first movie but staying true to my original idea. [cough] I may have gone a little over board with the blood thing with Kagome...=P 


	4. Cherry Blossomed

Kagome walked under the tree where she had gone before, and looked out to the lake, with the glowing sky behind the mountain view. It was early in the morning, so the sun was just starting to rise over the horizon.  
  
Inu-Yasha quietly walked up behind Kagome, but even then she could hear him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," she began stopping Inu-Yasha, "maybe...maybe I should go home."  
  
"But..why?" he asked, afraid of her answer.  
  
She turned around quickly to face Inu-Yasha, and she had tears running down her face. That expression dumbfounded Inu-Yasha. He didn't know what to do. So he just stood there and listened to her.  
  
"Because!" she shouted. "Because...I don't want you to get hurt because of me anymore. All I have done sense I meet you was cause trouble for you...I don't want anything like this to happen again...so I though that it would be best for me to leave..." she then looked down at her feet.  
  
"But I don't want you to - -"  
  
"Why shouldn't I leave?! I don't do any good anyway!"  
  
"Because..." he stopped because he did not know how to tell her—how to tell her that he loves her. Without thinking, he stepped up to her and but his hands on her shoulder a bent down and gently kissed her on the lips. Kagome was shocked at first, but then finally calmed down. What lasted only few seconds, had seemed hours. The sunrise reflecting in the lake, cherry blossom petals blowing in the soft wind, and Inu-Yasha and Kagome kissing; a beautiful sight.  
  
Inu-Yasha lifted his head, and looked at Kagome. Both cheeks of glowing red.  
  
"That's why..." he said quietly.  
  
For a long time they sat there just thinking of what happened, but then Inu- Yasha broke the silence.  
  
"Uhh..." he said stuttering "I guess we should be getting back to camp."  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right." She agreed.  
  
Inu-Yasha started back into the woods, but Kagome still stood there. She looked over at the carving she had made earlier that read "I + K" she then and looked up at the blossom that hadn't bloom yet, and saw that it had bloomed. She smiled and then looked back at Inu-Yasha who was just entering the woods.  
  
"C'mon Kagome! Its time to go!"  
  
"Ok!" she ran to Inu-Yasha and they entered the woods together, which they will always be. -THE END-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok! The end...this was my first ever fanfic, and it's really short, but I hope you liked it! Hopefully is wasn't TOO predictable ^^o Anyways, please R&R and tell me what you think! =) 


End file.
